Generally, cavity processing of a molding mold used for injection molding, compression molding and transfer molding of synthetic resins, and die casting molding of metal and the like is accomplished principally by combination of cutting process using milling and process using discharge. Two machine tools, a milling machine and a discharge processing machine, are used for the aforesaid process.
Because of the foregoing, there arises problems that a wide installation space for the machine tools in the factory is required, equipment cost increases, time required for movement of work between the processing machines and locating thereof and required for arrangements attended by preparation work programs increases, and the processing precision is deteriorated.